Ren and Len
by WightKitt
Summary: What if Rin was secretly a guy? Tags: genderbend, Rin/Len, first person, stufff... :o This is my first attempt at a Rin/Len fanfic. If you've clicked into this, you've no doubt realised the error in the title. And if you read the tags, you'll know somewhat why. This is meant to be an origin story of sorts, and if you like it, review, rate, whatever. Love you all, readers!
1. Opening Lines, The

_Note; this is my first attempt at a Rin/Len fanfic. I wouldn't call it a lemon exactly, but it uses some... Adult references. If you've clicked into this, you've no doubt realised the error in the title. And if you've read the tags, you'll know somewhat why. There WILL be more chapters! This is meant to be an origin story (somewhat), and again, it's my first attempt so.. If you like it, review, rate, whatever. Love you all, readers._

"Hurry up, Ren! You're going to be late for your first audition!"

"Shut up Len! I know I'm gonna be late. I gotta finish my make-up yet!"

"Ren, I'll never understand you, you know that?" My twin brother stood at the doorway, wearing his dress clothes. Arms folded, mouth stretched out into a thin line, his bright blue eyes seemingly judging my every move.

"Oh please. You _know_ I've been wanting to do this since grade four." I huffed at him, before applying blush on my cheeks and looking at my reflection in the mirror. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close. I could pass for a girl, if they didn't stare too hard at me. And holy damn was I cute.

I flicked my hair out of my face, picking up the make-up pencil and drawing my eyebrows on, taking a painstakingly long while to piss off my brother.

"Ren, you know," he started, shifting himself from the door frame and sitting on my chair, twirling around on it idly. "For a twin brother, you sure know how to put on make-up."

I didn't bother to dignify him with a response as I threw the foundation tube at him, staring daggers at him through the mirror. "Hey! What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes, turning around and leaning on the bench, pushing out my pseudo-breasts, in turn pulling up my shirt and exposing my belly. "Well which one of us goes for bananas, hmm Len?"

I turned around to see his reaction, before catching the foundation he threw back at me, turning around and leaning forward, applying my eyeshadow and ignoring the exclamation of shock he gave me. "I honestly don't see why you love them so much. Everybody knows that oranges are where it's at." I put down the eye-shadow, not even noticing him stand up behind me, holding my hips as I stood up.

"Well.. Which one of us loves bananas more, hm?" He asked, purring into my neck as I tried not to blush.

"Sh-Shut up! Loser!" I struggled against him, falling against my chair and picking up my headband, adjusting my hair and placing in stop my head. "Whatever, I'm fine to go now, are you?" I received a nod in response. My eyes followed his body as he moved over to his bedside cabinet, pulling out his phone and pocketing it, throwing mine to me.

"Come on Len. We've got all of eight minutes before we're officially late." He exited the room, turning off the light as he left with me following closely behind.

I had always been the more feminine of us; whereas Len had preferred action figures and video-games, I had preferred hiding my parent's makeup and.. Well, video-games, yes. You can't beat video-games. My voice has always been slightly higher than Len's, which makes for some incredible duets.

We had always been inseparable, Len and I. Coming from the same egg tends to have that effect, but it was more than that. He was my best friend, my twin brother, as I was to him. Although I wouldn't be for long.

I had discussed with my parents the possibility of me becoming a transgender when I was only eight. They told me, and I quote, "Only if you're sure, and only when you're past sixteen." They didn't make any comment about crossdressing (not that I imagine they would), and I've been allowed to slip in a few female hormones, but I vowed to myself that I would be known to the world when I entered highschool as Rin Kagamine , rather than being known as Ren Kagamine. So far, it's been a success. Somehow, even at the age of fourteen, I've gotten the numbers of guys ranging from eleven to nineteen. It's thrilling, really, knowing that so many people are attracted to me, knowing that I'm attractive to all these men. Who knows, maybe some of them imagine a little more than they should when they should be sleeping.

Not that I'm complaining, far from it.

~（＾∇＾）~（＾∇＾）~（＾∇＾）~

"Sorry we're late, sir!" My brother cried out as he burst through the doors, panting for breath with me beside him, laughing through my own short, rugged breaths and looking up at the wall-mounted analog clock. _9:16_. I flashed a look at Len, who was staring at the clock, same as I.

"That's perfectly fine, err.. Len." A deep baritone voice assured him. My eyes focused on the source; two men and one woman. _Oh, so there's more than one_, I thought to myself, before standing up straight and straightening out my clothes, noticing Len doing the same. "Oh, and you must be Rin, young lady?" Asked the same deep voice; belonging to the one in the middle, as it turned out. A ruggedly handsome man, with greased hair and a tuxedo. He looked Italian, or maybe French. Either way, he spoke Japanese really well.

"Yes sir," I chimed, adjusting my hair ever-so-slightly. "Again, sorry we're late. Last-minute make-up adjustments, you see."

The woman nodded to herself, looking at the other two and smiling softly. She looked European, with bright green eyes matching her dyed hair, or was it the other way around? "Eet does not matter, ja?"

Ok, so Swedish. Easy mistake.

"Kagamine, Rin and Len. You two are, how old?" Asked the man in the middle, looking down at the notes in front of him. Compared to the other two, this man was.. Normal. Average. He was like that guy at the local supermarket. He probably was. Black combed hair, bright white teeth, and his skin a fabulous brown tint.

"Uhh.. Fourteen, sir." My brother piped up, before hugging me tightly. "We're twins."

The Italian looked at me, frowning slightly as if trying to work something out, before Mister Average Joe spoke to us again.

"Well, I'm Chikara. This here is Bruno, and to my left is Astrid. Influence, defense and beauty, respectively. Tell me, Len, what do your names mean?"

Len frowned slightly in concentration, giving me an opportunity to pipe up. "You know how headphones have, like, left and right?"

Bruno deadpanned at me.

"Well, they're usually shortened to L and R. Len and Rin. Right?"

".. That's not exactly what we were aski-"

"I lurve it, ja? Like.. Yes!" Astrid cut off Chikara, prompting a shrug from the two males. "It's su fittang, cos, like, awdition and music? I like!"

Len just stared at me, his jaw practically reaching the floor, mouthing to me "where'd that come from?", eliciting a shrug from me.

"Ahem," Bruno spoke up. "Indeed, the audition. Now, you two are going for the part of..?"

Len put up his hand, opening his mouth at the same time. "I'm going for the part of Oliver Twist, sir." He smiled proudly as he watched the three jot down notes in their pads. Astrid looked up at me, circling her hand, finding the words. "You, Rin? Your part?"

I blushed lightly, poking my index fingers together nervously. Len and I had hidden our audition parts from one another, so I didn't know what he was going to pick, and he didn't know what I was going for.

"Uhh.. Oliver's girlfriend..." Astrid looked at me doubtfully, and Len looked at me with a "what the fuck bro" look on his face while the three whispered among themselves. It was the only part I knew the lines for, and knowing Len, I could count on him not giving up the main lead.

Chikara spoke to us, looking at me with a slight stare. "Len.. You're fine with this? And Rin?"

I nodded immediately, looking over to Len as he sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I was somewhat surprised when he said yes, and so were the auditioners, apparently. They murmured to each other quietly, and I felt my blush deepen.

"Ok.. From the meeting scene." Bruno called out. Len rose a hand.

"Actually, sirs. And Madame," he added hastily. "Since this _is_ a musical.. Could we do the scene where we actually _music_?"

I nodded in agreeance, and Chikara shrugged. "Be my guest."

Len sighed nervously, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and get into character. I followed suit, before crossing my arms behind my back shyly, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Stacey! Is that really you?" Len gasped, leaping over to me and clasping my hands in his. "Oh, after all this time..!" He held my hands up to his chest, smiling encouragingly.

"Good luck, sis," he whispered. I gave a soft nod in response, grinning widely and turning to what little audience we had, my voice vibrating in the warm air as it took a melodious tone.

_**A/N: **There __WILL__ be more chapters up soon guys! Please leave reviews and stuff, because... I need criticism. Make it happen D:_


	2. First Stanza, The

**_A/N:_**_I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. The second part's cute, and offers a little insight into the characters of Ren and Len. Other than that, it's pointless. Oh wells!  
__Thanks for the review, Minzy! As for the criticism, you make quite a few valid points. Which kinda sucks on my part, but you're right. In all honestly, I didn't think this one through. As for the Ren/Len being the same thing... Well, it's too late now! Haha as always, review, criticise, send me hate-mail, whatever you wanna do. Thanks guys!_

We performed the script to detail; every grandiose action we could pull off, we pulled off in that audition room. The acoustics in the room didn't especially help out Len's cracking voice, although it was only noticeable once in the three minutes of the song. We embraced at the end, holding each other tightly as per the script, before turning to face Chikara and the others. A cheesy smile adorned my face, and looking at Len through the corner of my eye, a soft blush was on his.

"Holy.. Damn. Guys!" Bruno started clapping, followed by Astrid.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?!"

The two of us chuckled nervously, Len scratching the back of his neck and me looking down at the floor, blushing madly. "Just kinda... Teenage hormones?" Len joked, chuckling lightly. Chikara stared at us, grinning.

"You two are amazing! We could ship it off as some kind of incestuous loving! Europeans love that ship almost as much as they love tentacles!"

The rest of the room gasped, Len and I especially, looking at each other nervously. I didn't bother correcting him on the tentacles thing. Bruno did it for me.

"Chikara! Mind your tongue!" He glared, holding his hand out towards me as if he was presenting me to the other judges. "We have a young lady in our midst! Don't even _think_ such things in her presence."

Chikara either didn't hear him, or didn't care, quickly regaining his composure. "Alright! It's decided! You, Len, are our new Oliver Twist! And Rin!" I gulped. "Our new Stacey!"

Astrid stared at him in disbelief. "But... Ve hav, liek, menny more awditiuns!"

Chikara waved her off, looking at us intently. "Why are we only hearing your voices now? You two could be stars! Have your own line of merch, your own mansion. Your own-" he was cut off by Astrid's backhand, who was smiling at us happily.

"Eenyway, come bark thees time next wheeke?"

She smiled, handing us a business card with all the necessary details written on the back. Bruno stood up as Len took it.  
"Welcome to the team, you two!" he stated proudly, grabbing both of our shoulders.  
"It's a pleasure, sirs and Madame," Len grimaced lightly, grasping my hand and almost sprinting out the door in embarrassment, with me being dragged along awkwardly.

"G'bye!" I managed to call out, before the door slammed shut. Len stood outside, before sitting down on the curb, squeezing my hand softly. I stared at him, bewildered.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about?!" I screeched at him, throwing my hand to my side, his falling onto his lap. He just looked up at me, blushing brightly.

"Ren... I'm sorry, but..." He sighed, prompting me to sit down beside him. "Look, I can't do this. You're a guy! My own brother! And... And, and, and I'm supposed to act as your _boyfriend_?!"

My face fell slightly as I wrapped my arms around his sniffling form, nuzzling into his chest reassuringly. "Look, Len... I can bomb out, if you want me to..." Tears escaped from my eyes, just as my words escaped from my mouth. "I mean... Stacey isn't really a major character..."

I felt his hand squeeze mine, along with a kiss on my forehead. "Nah... It's fine. It's been your dream to do something like this," I looked up at him, smiling weakly. "I'll find another-"

"_No!_" I screamed at him, before sobbing into his chest. "No... No no no..." I sniffled, nuzzling into him a little more as he stroked my hair, sighing.

"Alternatively... I guess I could man up and... Y'know... Deal with it...?" He offered nervously, before being pulled into my tight hug, breathing in deeply and letting out a relieved sigh. He sighed with me, patting my back affectionately.

"Okie-dokie, shove off. We're starting to get looks."

I giggled, sniffling and rubbing my eyes into his shirt before looking at him, a grin plastered on my face.

Len chuckled, eliciting a confused expression from myself. "What's so funny?" I demanded, pouting.

He continued to laugh, wiping his finger below my eye. "Your mascara...! Bwahahahaha!"

I frowned, hitting him in the shoulder playfully, wiping away my stray makeup. "Shut up, banana boy."

He gasped mockingly, poking my prodded chest. "Shut up, flat-chest!"

I glared at him, hitting him in the chest. "Remember your manners, Len." I smirked, holding his hands in mine, kissing his cheek softly. "If we're going to act as a couple, you'd better be just a tad nicer..."

I giggled lightly, hopping up from the curb and pulling Len up with me, his face one of both admiration and embarrassment. I linked my arm through his, giggling cutely as I pulled him forwards.

"To home!" I cried out in glee.

"To sleep!" he added, chuckling.

~（＾∇＾）~（＾∇＾）~（＾∇＾）~

All in all, it was an exhausting day. Auditions had been for a good 15 minutes, and the rest of the morning was filled with homework. Mathematics, literature and psychology for myself, and "Specialist Mathematics", Japanese and physical education for Len. The lucky sod got off easy. Here I was, figuratively busting my balls studying, and all that Len was doing had to with staying fit and writing basic Hiragana.

"LEN!" I screeched from our bedroom. He was in the next room, playing Halo on the xBox.

"Yeah?" he called back to me, eliciting a light groan.

"Help me out with this fancy gosh-darn-tootin mathematoodics!" I responded in a thick South-American accent. A sigh could be heard from the other room, quickly followed by footsteps.

"Whaddya need help with, Ren?" He asked. I pushed my workbook over to him, flicking my soft hair out of my deep blue eyes.  
You could practically see his sweatdrop.

"Hey... Ren..."

"Hmm?"

"...You said that forty-five multiplied by seventeen is four-hundred and thirty-five."

I looked at him plainly. "Yeah, because that's what the calculator said."

Len chuckled nervously. "And you realise there's an easier way to do indices without writing out the whole equation, right?"

"What's an "Indie-sea"?" I furrowed my brow slightly as he threw the paper back on the desk. "Whaat?" I whined, poking my tongue at him. "just because _you're_ a nerd!"

Len rolled his eyes, ruffling my neat hair affectionately. "And you're a bookworm." He stated plainly, smirking. "I also have my suspicions about you being a gay, incestuous lover."

I licked my lips, half-lidding my eyes and taking on a seductive tone. "Yeah, wanna make something of it, hotstuff?"

Len chuckled nervously, making a show of backing away slowly. "Too far, Ren. Too far." He smirked, walking over to me and pushing the chair against the wall, with me still on it. His arms were on either side of me, his torso in front of my face. "Or maybe... You aren't joking."

I blushed deeply, hitting him in the chest playfully as he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek softly. "Either way, the answer to those last few questions are based on quadratic formulas." He nuzzled me affectionately, before sitting beside me and turning the paper towards me. "See here?" he asked, pressing his finger against the question. I nodded, gazing at him intently as he explained the finer points of relevant theorems of mathematicians (who were long since dead).

"See? Not so hard, is it?"  
"... I still don't understand it at all."

Len groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a light breath, followed by a sigh. "Ok, here." He grabbed a wad of paper, a pen, and started to deftly write down equations, presenting it to me proudly. "Ta-da!"

I blinked, staring at him blankly. "This is...?"

"The answer to questions seventeen, eighteen and nineteen!" He stated, a joyous, playful tone in his melodious voice.

"Hmph. Showoff." I poked my tongue out at him, returning my focus to the paper. "...So you knew the answer? just like that?" I clicked my fingers in emphasis.  
I threw my head down in defeat when he nodded.

Len sighed, pulling my paper over to him and moving the pen across it quickly, the familiar scritch-scratches of pen on paper barely audible. "There. Done." I looked up, blushing lightly at his grin. "But you gotta do my Jap homework, kay?" I giggled, nodding happily and pulling him into another tight hug.

"Thanks, Len."

"It's fine, Rin." He teased, hitting me in the shoulder. "Now, if I remember correctly... You have a four-page essay due tomorrow." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And it's about the ideals of Aizu Yaichi."

I glared at him as he held up his hands in defense. "Hey hey! You were never gonna finish that math stuff anyway. And I was never gonna finish that essay. So it's a win/win." he smiled softly, giving me a soft hug, which I returned in equal measure.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You still deserve to burn in hell."

He shrugged, pulling off and walking towards the door. "I'll be on Halo if you need me!" He grinned happily, giving me the peace sign. "Good luck!"

I gave him a thumbs up, switching to the middle finger as he turned around. I sighed, resigned as I pulled up a few sheets of paper, hearing distant gunfire as I started on the essay.

_Aizu Yaichi was a brilliant poet, and is credited as such in amny of his poems..._

**_A/N: _**_S__orry for the wait, guys!_


	3. Notes (Not a real chapter)

_**A/N: **__These are just a few points of interests and things. Also, it may contain a few notes for myself from time to time. Spoilers will be marked as such._

Ok! Sorry about the skadazzle with the first chapter being overwritten and shit. Thank the gods that has a document manager.

First thing's first - if you should find ANY inconsistencies - or you find that something's really off about the story - feel free to e-mail me at kitsunevulpix

No, if you enjoy the story and you find anything wrong with the story, you MUST e-mail me! It's your duty!  
please? ;~;

**NOTES of interest (please read)**

Ren and Len are BROTHERS! That means they both have dicks. Deal with it.  
There MAY be _yummy_ scenes. I will post these in mini-chapters. Feel free to skip them if you wish. I'll try to minimize the loss of plot.  
I will sometimes mistakenly refer to everyday Ren as "Rin". Again, e-mail me. Please. This does not include in conversations or teasing. Like, if I write something about data or something.. I dunno. Just e-mail me if you find something you think probably shouldn't be there

I have 50 views and 2 reviews. **TWO**! Fix that. Anon's can review, so take advantage of that!

I will try to keep a schedule of about a chapter per week. I plan for there to be at least 8 chapters. Maybe 12. Also, the titles will correspond to lines from my favourite Rin/len song, Trick or Treat. Yay for creepiness.

K that's all for now. Love you!  
~WightKitt


End file.
